El beso
by Deraka
Summary: O el torrente de sensaciones que pueden desencadenar el mero roce de los labios de la persona a la que más se admira,obedece y ama. Dedicado a Yuna Aoki.


**Dedicado a**: YUNA AOKI! Mi querida Gure-san, por negarse con tanto empeño a que su lindísimo IchimUrA (que es rebelde porque el mundo lo hizo así XD) sea gay XDDDD. Ya sabes que no se puede escapar a mi influjo (kukukukuuuu que te lo diga Sasuke ne?). Anyway, va con cariño que tú ya sabes que je t´aime y que tú lo vales!. ¡Enjoy it!

**El beso.**

_By_: Deraka

Parecía que el tiempo había quedado congelado aquel exacto segundo en el que sus bocas entraron en contacto. La habitación entera parecía haberse desprendido del mundo real para entrar en una dimensión paralela en la que sólo estaban ellos dos. Solos ellos dos.

La respiración de su acompañante, lenta y embriagadora., lo había acompañado hasta la estancia. Ambos sin decir nada y él deleitándose en la compañía que su admirado y fielmente seguido superior emanaba de toda su excelsa figura. Desde luego si algo no se le podía negar era que irradiaba un aire de misterio que ningún otro capitán poseía: con esa perenne sonrisa en sus labios que escondía más de un secreto nunca desentrañado por nadie a menos que él quisiese, el color de su tez pálida como el marfil, su lacio y fino cabello de ese color imposible cayendo como una dulce cascada y enmarcando sus afilados rasgos de zorrillo; y esos ojos, lo más misterioso en su figura. Ni siquiera él, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, había logrado ver ni una vez un resquicio de los orbes ocultos tras sus párpados aún cuando en más de una ocasión se desquiciaba interiormente por tratar de verse reflejado en ellos. Y a pesar de que trataba de imaginar su color no podía añadirle aún así más belleza de la que ya irradiaba su aspecto: alto y bien plantado, con brazos fuertes y diestros con la espada, y con esa voz entre irritante y melosa, que sabía modular a la perfección para indicar burla o desprecio según a quien se dirigían sus palabras.

Sencillamente, todo en él era perfecto. Y no importaba como lo mirase, su rostro, su porte y su voz… todo ello rodeado de misterio resultaba poderosamente atractivo y sobretodo para alguien de corazón tan débil como él. En tan poco tiempo había conseguido abrirle su corazón a él y nadie más que a él. Sentía que le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviese a agredir a su querido capitán. Su fidelidad era ciega y totalmente entregada a él. Porque de eso se trata el honor del samurai: de seguir lealmente a su señor a pesar de ser consciente de que éste está obrando mal. Y aún sabiéndolo se veía incapaz de desobedecer una orden dada por él, su poder de convicción era demasiado fuerte como para que negarse.

Pero aún cuando se sintiese un shinigami mediocre y enfermizo, su capitán con sus palabras de ánimo disimuladas en ese tono burlesco lo hacían levantar la vista y sacudirse la oscuridad que lo carcomía. Cuando él estaba a su lado nada había que temer. Cuando luchaban mano a mano se sentía inmensamente dichoso. Y en ese momento, cuando ambos quedaron solos en la habitación, cuando él se acercó sin dejar de sonreír y cuando sin mediar palabra lo tomó por la cintura, entreabrió los ojos mostrando, para él y solo para él, sus pupilas siempre ocultas. Justo en el momento en el que acortó la distancia y tomó sus labios acariciándolos, explorándolos, marcándolos como suyos, introduciendo su lengua sibilina, mezclando su saliva venenosa con la suya… Y en el momento en que él correspondió con toda la pasión que llevaba desatada tanto tiempo, dejando por fin libres sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él… admiración, respeto, lealtad, cariño, temor, consuelo… y el más profundo amor.

En ese momento, justo en ese momento…. Kira se sintió morir.

Había alcanzado la felicidad.

**OWARI.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA**:

¡Finalmente me he decidido a publicar este fic! La verdad es que ya tiene su tiempo pero por alguna razón que desconozco no llegué a publicarlo en hasta ahora (y gracias a la presión de la persona a la que va dedicado xDD.) Y no es que no me gustase, más bien al contrario: quedé muy satisfecha con el punto de vista que reflejé de Kira (creo que la descripción de Gin gana más si se hace a través de un par de ojos que lo idolatren xDD) y sobretodo por todo el torrente de sentimientos que produce en él un solo beso de su capitán (ains! Que cute que es mi nene!). Quizás un inconveniente a la hora de leer sean las frases tan largas, pero por mucho que intenté acortar algunas me fue imposible (así que no os recomiendo leerlo en voz alta xDD). En fin, no sé si esto llegaría a ser considerado como drabble… en todo caso es una historia a la que le tengo mucho cariño principalmente por la pareja. Espero poder escribir más sobre estos dos en un futuro (no sé si a mi Yunnie le hará gracia xD). ¡Quiero leer vuestros comentarios al respecto! Y viva el GinKira (juajuajua).

**Deraka**.

18 de julio de 2005, 21:30 pm.

Revisado el día:

23 de mayo de 2006, 20:05 pm.


End file.
